


Beach Dilemma

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: After much coaxing, Neal coerces his father into going on vacation with him and his new wife. Gold consents after his son convinces him it will be a good way for him to relax and unwind. Unbeknownst  to Gold, he isn't the only resident visiting from Storybrooke, so is his longtime crush, Belle French, and she seems to have her eyes on more than the waves.





	1. Exposed

Exposed

A/AN: So, this is going to be a prompt verse. I need another WIP like I need a hole in the head lol. Prompts are welcome.

Everett Gold had been hesitant about agreeing to this trip, but Neal had been insistent. His son's reason was he never ventured outside of that parochial town. Gold was a man of routine and didn't like change, including those which were subtle. He woke up at six A.M. each morning, stopped by Granny's Diner for a black coffee with two creams, and always made it to his shop by eight. He'd close up at five, come home to have dinner by six, and retire to bed by nine. His day was full of mostly isolation and the mundane, and that's how he preferred it. Gold thrived on his predictable existence, and the slightest hiccup in his routine put him on edge.

Neal and his wife Emma had rented a beach house near a quiet beach in Florida. They'd sworn to him there wouldn't be much traffic, and it would be a pleasant place for him to unwind. Gold had rather stayed home, but Neal had wanted him to tag along, for whatever reason he couldn't fathom.

On the upside, it would give him time to spend some much needed time with his boy. Neal and Emma lived in New York, and he only ever saw them on holidays. This week long retreat would whet his desire to bond in new ways with him and his new daughter-in-law.

They'd just arrived a couple of hours ago and had finally gotten settled in. The house had three bedrooms, a kitchen, lounge room, two bathrooms, a hot tub, game room, and an outside patio area. The ocean was visible from the front door, making the beach a short walking distance.

He'd just finished unpacking when someone knocked lightly on the door, arresting his attention. "Hey are you decent, Pops?" Neal called back.

"Yes, come in," Gold said, folding up his last article of clothing, and stowing it neatly in the bureau.

Neal opened the door, already dressed in his swim trunks, his eyes masked by designer shades. "Emma and I are going to walk down to the beach and check it out. Wanna come?" he asked.

"You two go on ahead. I'll venture down at my own leisure," he remarked stiffly, the image of him in those detestable swim trunks, Neal had pressured him to purchase, flashing within his mind.

Neal crossed his arms loosely under his chest. "If you're not there in twenty minutes, then I'll be back to drag your sorry ass down there myself. We're not here for you to hole yourself up in this house all week. We're here to spend time together, preferably on the beach. Don't worry about what you look like in that swimsuit either. I know it makes you self conscious, but you don't have to worry about one of your "beloved" tenants seeing you in them, because we're over a thousand miles away from Storybrooke. That should bring you some consolation."

Gold sighed exhaustively. "I promise I'll be down shortly," inwardly groaning at having to dress down for the public to scrutinize him.

"Good! I'll see you there," Neal simply stated, leaving him alone again.

He pinched the solid black swim trunks between his fingertips distastefully. He'd opted for the most plain design, though to his dismay, there was a tiny crocodile stitched on the right side pocket. At least it was mostly unnoticeable, and wouldn't draw any undesired attention to him. He shed his trousers and pressed salmon collared shirt. His shoulders relaxed, realizing for the next week, he wasn't obligated to uphold appearances. He had the satisfaction of knowing he wouldn't see or hear a single person from back home.

He donned on the swim trunks, grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, his beach towel, umbrella, and a classic piece of literature he planned to unwind with while on vacation. Gold adjusted his sunglasses, and headed for the beach. There were only a handful of tourists, mostly older retired couples lounging contentedly on the shore. This wasn't so bad, Gold convinced himself.

He spotted Neal and Emma a few short yards away, laying on their stomachs, sunning. Gold set up his umbrella beside Neal, spreading out his beach towel to join them.

Neal poked his head up. "Hey, Pops, if isn't too much to ask, do you care to run back to the house and grab Em's tanning oil? She left it on the kitchen counter."

"I don't mind at all. I forgot my bottle of water anyway," Gold complied.

"Thanks, Pops, you're the best," Neal remarked, resting his head back on the towel.

Gold hummed softly to himself as he marched back towards the beach house, the usual stress he felt in his daily life, slowly draining from his body. He'd never admit it, but this was certainly a much needed break for him. For a week, he would be able to focus on the nontrivial and savor not having to engage in anything productive. He was pulled from his musings when he heard a familiar voice. Panic seized his chest, and his body froze as he heard it again.

"Mr. Gold, is that you?" the alluring Australian accent inquired.

Instead of dashing back to the beach house and locking himself inside the remainder of the week as his mind instructed him, he found himself involuntarily turning, instinctively. His eyes bulged from their sockets as he drank in the form of Storybrooke's usual modest librarian, Belle French. She was one of the only residents of their town who occasionally took the time to engage in conversation with him, and truthfully he'd fancied her since she moved to town five years ago, reopening their rundown public library, transforming it into something pristine, unlike the eyesore it once was.

The attractive brunette was wearing a blue bikini, her sun kissed skin, enrapturing him. Thankfully, his shades prevented her from glimpsing his gaping stare.

"Yes, Why hello, Ms. French. It's quite the surprise to see you here," he remarked cordially, uncertain of what else to say.

"Yes, it's quite the small world, isn't it, Mr. Gold?" she chuckled musically, putting one hand on her hip."So, who are you here with?" she continued, her brilliant azure irises stealing his breath.

"I'm here with my son and his new wife. How about yourself?" he inquired, his feet still unwilling to move.

"I'm here with a few of my college girlfriends. We always vacation together every summer. It's a way of us reconnecting, though I'm not sure how much longer the tradition will last. Ariel is getting married this fall, and Tink is moving back to New Zealand in a month," she illuminated, melancholy flickering across her gaze.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. French. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your trip, regardless, though," he remarked casually.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. Maybe I'll see you around this week. Where are you staying?" she asked.

"That is the house we're renting, right over there," he supplied, gesturing to the painted brown house in the distance.

"How peculiar! Ours is the one right beside it!" Belle chortled, pointing to the tan one.

Gold felt his stomach flip flop at this revelation. "Well, I best be going, my son has requested I fetch the tanning oil," he laughed nervously, waving hurriedly to her as he dashed towards the house. He dared a glance behind him when he reached the doorstep, to see her walking back towards the beach, her hair slightly mussed from the ocean breeze.

His face flushed as he glanced down at his tented shorts. It was going to be a long week, and if he had to see Belle French in her two piece the rest of the time, he would undoubtedly go into cardiac arrest.

A/AN: These prompts will be between 1-2k. Tell me what you'd like to see next!


	2. Kiss and Don't Tell

Kiss and Don't Tell

A/AN: A big thanks to all of the kudos and comments!

Gold scurried back to the beach, his head bent low. His run in with Belle French was just too much to swallow. He'd only agreed to this trip because he thought it would give him time to unwind and relax without worrying about keeping up appearances, but his plan had backfired. He cringed, imagining what she would say about him when she returned to Storybrooke. He thought up all sorts of painful scenarios as he absentmindedly handed Neal the tanning oil, which he passed to Emma.

"Hey, I didn't think you were ever coming back. Are you alright?" Neal nudged his shoulder gently.

He suppressed a groan, knowing if he didn't dispel the truth to his son, that he would keep badgering him about his soured mood for the remainder of the trip. "Do you remember how I told you it would be nice to relax in an atmosphere where I wasn't constantly having to be the revered town landlord? Well it seems-" as he was readying to disclose the truth about his encounter with Belle, girlish squeals erupted around him, stifling his concentration.

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you all here! I had no idea you three were vacationing at this beach!" Emma Gold gushed loudly to the three women who'd surrounded their tribe. One was a curly haired blonde woman wearing a green bikini, the other, a fiery redhead wearing a purple one piece, and then there was Belle.

Gold averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks bloom with heat which ironically had nothing to do with the brutal Florida temperatures. However, he could feel her eyes on him, though she didn't publicly acknowledge him.

"Wow, is this the lucky guy?" the redhead whistled, glancing at Neal.

"Um, yeah, this is my husband, Neal Gold, and that's his father, Everett Gold," Emma replied, introducing them to the trio of women, though he and Belle needed no introduction.

"Why don't you guys come lounge with us? We could all catch up a bit. Would that be alright, Neal?" Emma inquired, glancing quizzically at her husband.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, babe. Nice to meet you all," Neal nodded politely, glancing back at Everett.

"Now, what were you saying, Pops?" he inquired as the group of women dashed off to retrieve their belongings.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Everett downplayed, mentally rehearsing how he was going to drown himself. Knowing Belle French was in such close proximity made his heart race and mind whirl. He sucked in a deep breath, opening his novel. Perhaps reading would take his mind off of his current dilemma.

As he engrossed himself into the text, he was unaware the beauty had settled down beside him, until she spoke. "Do you like Dickens? He's one of my favorites," she announced, arresting his attention.

Gold momentarily tore his eyes away from the pages, daring her a glance. "Um, yes. I've read quite a few of his works," he said casually.

"I had no idea Emma was married to your son. We were roommates in college for a year," she continued, and though he knew ignoring her would have been the sensible thing to do, he found himself thirsting to have a real conversation with her.

"Ah, yes, they've been wed for a little over a year, now. Like you said, small world," he shrugged nonchalantly, carding his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"You know, Ariel and Tink have gone out to the waves, or I'd ask them, but do you care to rub a little of this on my back?" Belle inquired, holding out a bottle of tanning oil. Oh gods, how many times had he fantasized about touching her skin? His dreams were surely becoming a reality as he took the bottle from her, his hands trembling slightly.

"Sure," he managed to find his voice as he watched her roll onto her stomach, granting him a splendid view of her perfect ass. How often had he glanced back at her as they'd passed one another on the street just to get a glimpse of it?

He squeezed an ample amount of the coconut scented substance on his hands, proceeding to gently massage the oil onto her skin. His nimble digits sent waves of euphoria coursing through her, and she would've given anything to have his hands all over her.

"Is that enough?" Gold asked hesitantly.

Belle glanced up, feeling extremely brazen. "Do you care to loosen the knot in my swim top? I'd rather not have any tan lines," she chortled, a mischievous gleam dancing in her eyes.

"Of course," he stammered, finding it incredibly difficult to breathe as he slightly loosened the ties.

She sighed pleasantly, relief flooding her chest. "Are we alone, Mr. Gold?" Belle whispered sensually to him, heat shooting straight to his groin as he noted the others, including Neal, had walked towards the pier, several yards away.

"No, they're by the pier, why?" he asked, feeling his throat closing as she handed him back the oil.

"Do you care to come a little closer?" Belle asked, taking his hand and pulling him down beside her.

His breath hitched in his throat as she traced the outline of his lips with her delicate fingertip. "Do you know how many times I've fantasized about kissing you, Everett?" she bit her lip wantonly, her eyes rimmed with desire.

"You do?" he stammered in disbelief.

She propped herself up on her elbow, dusting a finger daringly down his jawline as she etched closer to him. Her warm breath ghosted over his lips as she brushed them ever so gently against his. Her actions startled him, but he instinctively kissed her back.

There was no one paying them any mind as he continued to plunder her mouth, eliciting a soft whimper from her throat. Kissing Belle had been one of his deepest longings, but he'd never imagined them making out on a beach with groups of people surrounding them. The peculiar thing was, he didn't have it in his mind to care who saw them.

They broke the kiss, their lungs pleading for oxygen."Everett, you're quite the exceptional kisser," she purred, her eyes filled with pure longing. Before he would retort, she was pushing him away. Confusion flashed in his eyes, until she pointed behind him. He glanced back, noting Neal had settled back down beside him.

"Hey, Pops, we're thinking of trying out one of those seafood buffets later. Apparently, Ariel's fiance is from down this way and his family owns it. She said he could cut us a deal. How does that sound for dinner tonight?" Neal inquired, gaining his attention, his mind still overwhelmed by the sensation of kissing Belle.

"That sounds fine," Gold nodded amicably.

"Hey, I know I said it would be just the three of us on this trip, but Em has ran into her old friends, and seeing them makes her happy, so we'll probably hang with them a bit. I hope you're okay with that," Neal remarked.

"Yes, this trip isn't just about me, Neal. I'm okay with it as long as you're okay with an old man tagging along," he chuckled dryly, inwardly rejoicing at the prospect of spending more time with Belle.

"Yeah, it's cool, Pops," Neal reassured him.

"Then, I'm fine with it," he returned, daring a glance at Belle who was grinning inconspicuously.

He picked back up his novel, pretending to read again, but having a hard time concentrating on anything but the beauty beside him and the private moment they'd recently shared.

A/AN: Hm, Are you guys enjoying it? I hope so! I'm certainly enjoying writing this little verse!


	3. Matchmakers

Matchmakers

A/AN: I'm slightly blown away with the amount of love this fic has gotten. Joylee prompted a set up by Emma and Neal to get Belle and Gold together. Gustie prompted Neal finding out Gold and Belle already knowing each other. I decided to combine these prompts since they're nearly the same.

Neal couldn't fathom his father's sudden cheerful mood. It all started when the pawnbroker agreed to have dinner with Emma and her friends. Gold had casually accepted the change of plans, despite his usual habit of challenging Neal whenever it suited him. Something was off, and the remaining pieces fell into place when Emma's friend Ariel dropped by two hours before they were due to leave for dinner. He'd just showered and changed into his evening attire, granting Emma her turn. The redhead had knocked hesitantly, and he'd answered, a pop can can nestled in his hand.

"Can I help you...Um...It was Ariel, I believe?" he inquired, analyzing the petite redhead.

"Um, yeah, my name's Ariel. Emma and I were in a sorority together in college," she affirmed, holding out her hand for a shake, which he politely obliged.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you earlier, but she's in the shower, but I could have her call you when she gets out," Neal responded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Actually, you're who I wanted to speak to," Ariel remarked, twisting a strand of her hair nervously.

"About what, exactly?" he inquired, furrowing his brow quizzically.

"I'm not sure you're aware of this, but my friend, Belle, was snogging your father earlier at the beach, and I think she likes him," Ariel stated, nearly causing him to spit out his drink.

"Excuse me? What exactly are you saying?" he remarked dumbfounded.

" Belle hails from Storybrooke just as your father. I confronted her about it earlier, and she didn't deny they'd kissed. I've been hearing about a Mr. Everett Gold since she moved there, and I was able to put two and two together when I saw them kissing earlier. My girl has the hots for your dad, and I need your help to set this up. What do you say, Neal?" Ariel posed, smirking mischievously.

"I dunno. I mean, my father has never expressed an interest in any woman from my knowledge, though if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't tell me. I guess that explains his particularly pleasant mood earlier. I mean, I want Pops to be happy, so I guess I'm not opposed to it. What's your plan?" Neal queried, crossing his arms.

"Eric's father has this private backroom at his restaurant. All I have to do is make a phone call to set this up. The atmosphere would be quiet and give them an opportunity to converse," she proposed, searching his gaze for approval.

Neal respired deeply, wondering if he was making the right decision by his father, but he would never know if he didn't go through with this. "Yeah, I'm down for it. So, what's the plan?" he complied, shutting the door behind him to keep Everett from overhearing.

"So, we have to..." Ariel prattled on, thoroughly laying out the details of her extensively thought out plan.

After she'd left, Neal traipsed back to his bedroom, his tongue leaden with the desire to spill all of the crucial details to his wife. He felt like an antsy teenage girl about to fill her friends in on some juicy gossip. He shut the door soundlessly behind him, tiptoeing to the bathroom where she was fiddling with one of her pearl drop earrings.

"You look like someone who's about to spill a secret. What's your deal?" Emma probed, picking up on his anxious demeanor.

"Your friend Ariel stopped by to tell me that she saw Pops and Belle kissing earlier. She said it was after we'd all walked down to the pier. She must have eagle eyes or something, but she told me Belle confessed. It's all true. Apparently, she works at the library in Storybrooke, so she and Pops are already acquainted. Ariel says she's been a nursing a crush on him for years, so tonight we're going to get them together," he said, the details of their plot spilling from his mouth like a gushing faucet.

Emma wrinkled her nose in contemplation. "Are you sure? Your dad is a very private man, and this whole plan could backfire whether they harbor feelings for each other or not. I love Ariel, but she's overly spontaneous, and it's gotten her into trouble many a time. However, I could see it working out as well. Belle is wise beyond her years, and she never dated any of the guys back in college, only her professors, go figure," Emma snorted, fastening a strand of pearls around her neck.

"Well, I just want him to be happy. Maybe all he needs is a little push to get him started. Are you in or not, Em?" Neal inquired, giving her an assessing glance.

"Hey! I'm just an innocent bystander. You and Ariel set this up, so whatever happens, falls on you," she supplied, spritzing on some of her floral perfume.

"So, you're not going to take the fall with me if this whole thing fails?" Neal puckered out his lip, feigning hurt.

"Precisely," Emma retorted, delicately applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"You're no fun," Neal pouted, leaving the room so she could finish getting ready.

As he rounded the corner, he noted his father wearing a light blue collared polo, accompanied by some khaki pants. He caught a whiff of the air, Everett's strong cologne infiltrating his nostrils. "What are you wearing, Pops?" Neal inquired, scrutinizing his well assembled appearance.

"Just some cologne I had lying around. Why do you ask?" Gold questioned, his eyes growing suspicious.

"Just wondering, Pops. Whatever it is, it smells expensive," he commented, suppressing a grin. "Are you trying to impress someone?" Neal inquired, tossing him an accusing glance.

"Don't be absurd! Who would I be here to impress? We're only staying here a week, and even if I met someone, it's unlikely I would see them again," he scoffed, heavily guarding his true motives. Truthfully, he was doing this all for Belle, but he wouldn't dispel his secret to anyone unless he successfully won her heart.

"Wow, calm down! I was only asking a question. Don't go all terminator on me, Pops," Neal added, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Gold sighed exhaustively. He would be grateful when this night was over. Spending time with Belle was one thing, but her entire crew was another. He would've given anything for a quiet candlelit dinner with her where they could simply converse, but he supposed he would have to make do with what he'd been offered. If he only knew what the others had planned for them.

A/AN: The next chapter will be about Gold and Belle's date ;)


	4. The Setup

The Setup

A/AN: Thanks once again for your continued support!

Gold felt the perspiration begin to settle beneath his collar, glancing down at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time as he awaited the others' arrival. They stood outside the venue. Emma was glancing at her teeth in her pocket mirror, and Neal was frantically texting someone. He adjusted his shades, glaring at the pavement. His heart thrummed frantically in his chest upon hearing her musical accent.

"Everett?" she addressed him demurely. He spun around, inhaling sharply as he admired her white sundress, a pattern of wild sunflowers strewn haphazardly across the fabric. Her chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders in silken waves. She smiled radiantly at him.

"Belle, you look stunning," he gasped, removing his shades, drinking her all in.

"You're looking rather dapper yourself," she winked, her eyes roaming over him appreciatively, his heart fluttering in response.

Before he was able to formulate a response, Ariel and Tink had swooped in, looping their arms through hers, and heading to the restaurant. Gold sighed in frustration as Belle glanced back at him, disappointment permeating her features.

"Come on, Pops, they've already prepared a table for us," Neal remarked, tapping him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. Everett nodded wordlessly, tagging along behind he and Emma. How foolish of him to believe he'd actually be spending time with Belle on this trip. She was here to see her girlfriends, not him. Being at the same beach was purely coincidental, and he supposed once they returned to Storybrooke, they'd return to being just casual acquaintances.

He was so wrapped up in his musings, he was vaguely aware Neal had taken him by the arm and was leading him past the the other tables occupied with families and random couples. His eyes widened in disbelief, realizing he was outside on a patio with a solitary table, overlooking the vast ocean.

"Neal, what is all of this?" Everett questioned him as he gazed out at the sun setting behind the endless blue sky, spectrum of color dotting the horizon.

"This is a complimentary setup arranged by your son and Belle's girlfriends. She confided in me about her true feelings for you. I knew you had to feel the same after witnessing you two kiss on the beach earlier," Ariel grinned, stepping aside to reveal a blushing Belle.

"You saw that?" Gold croaked, his eyes widening in humiliation.

"Yeah, but it's no biggie. Now you two enjoy yourselves! The rest of us will be sitting on the left side of the restaurant if you need anything. Belle has our car keys, so you two can spend as much time together as you'd like," Ariel supplied, grabbing Neal by the arm and leading him back inside.

"Have fun, Pops!" Neal called back, a smug grin plastered on his face.

He turned to Belle. "Did you-"

"Have any idea? None whatsoever. They did all of this behind our backs, not that I'm complaining," Belle finished his statement, coming to stand beside him.

"Uh, well then, I'm glad you're okay with arrangement," he cleared his throat nervously.

"And, why wouldn't I be? Perhaps my way of expressing my feelings at the beach earlier wasn't concise enough for you," she smirked, resting her palm over his chest, making it extremely hard for him to concentrate.

She etched closer to him, daringly tucking a strand of graying hair behind his ear. "I like this side of you. Without your armor and steely gaze, you're much more approachable. Its comforting to know you don't always look impeccable, especially after seeing you in your swim trunks earlier. Your hair was slightly out of place, and you weren't guarded as you normally are. The residents of Storybrooke may know you as the ruthless loan shark, but I yearn to know the real Mr. Gold. I want to know Everett," she purred, her eyes glimmering with mystery.

His breath hitched in his throat as she pressed her petal soft lips against his, kissing him chastely. The urge to ravish her mouth overwhelmed him, but he resisted. When she pulled away, he gazed at her, spellbound by her enchanting beauty.

"We should probably take a seat. Our waiter will be here soon," she stated, gesturing to their table.

"Ah, yes," he stammered, rushing to pull out her chair. She sat down, and he pushed it slowly up to the table. He took the opposite seat, picking up the menu in front of him. She mimicked his actions, her countenance still beaming with radiance.

The waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne. He uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass flute full of the bubbly liquid. Belle ordered the weekly special, and Gold did the same, too overwhelmed to focus on what entree he should choose, knowing nothing on the menu would rival the taste of her lips.

Their waiter returned in no time with their orders. As they wordlessly ate their cuisine, an idea struck her. She didn't wish to ignore him, but she was having trouble finding the words, and so was he as far as she could tell.

"It's so pleasant out here tonight,Everett. By the way, do you dance?" she inquired, resting her chin on top of her steepled fingers.

"Would you believe me if I told you I once took ball room dance classes?" he replied, catching her by surprise.

"I'd say I just unraveled another layer of the enigmatic, Mr. Gold, " she grinned as she stood to her feet. He bowed gentlemanly, proffering her his hand. She sheepishly took it as he led her away from the table. Her azure irises glittered beneath the twilight, stealing his breath away. He placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth languidly, like a pair of timid teenagers at a middle school dance.

"I can't believe this is real, that you're actually here with me," he commented as she laid her head on his shoulder, arresting his heart beat.

"Well, you're certainly not dreaming," she supplied, relishing the feeling of the security of his arms embracing her. Her close proximity warmed his insides like a hot cup of tea on a winter's day.

"I'm still flummoxed as to how you can hold any affections towards me. Haven't the townsfolk warned you about the town monster?" he teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but Belle sensed a sting of hurt as well.

She cupped his cheek gingerly, making him shiver. "You're no monster, Everett. It's only a mask you use to keep others out. You're afraid of being vulnerable with anyone. It's why you've barely uttered a word to me all afternoon. You're afraid I'm going to berate and expose you to everyone, but you're wrong. I only want to know the man behind those soulful brown eyes, the true Everett—the man you're afraid to reveal to the populace, because you believe they'll think him as weak."

Gold didn't know how to respond with words, so he let his body speak for him. He pulled her closer, closing the distance between them as he kissed her once more, only a little harder this time. He threaded his finger through her downy locks, his heart hammering in his chest as she dusted her fingertips down his jaw.

They parted, their lungs pleading for oxygen. "Belle, would you accompany me to the beach? There's much I'd like to discuss with you, just not here. There are too many people here for my liking," he spoke, his eyes darting to the floor.

Belle nodded in agreement, knowing the elusive Mr. Gold thrived on silence and the quiet walls of his shop. "We'll go wherever you like, Everett," she complied, clasping his hand in hers.

He felt at ease in her presence and a sense of peace he hadn't had in years washed over him. Baring his soul to Belle French was exactly what he longed to do, but not here. He needed to be in his element, and without the impending anxiety of being disturbed by Neal or one of her friends lingering over his head. The atmosphere had to be ideal for this to work, and he was eternally grateful for her patience.

A/AN: Poor introverted, Mr. Gold. Let's pray he doesn't lose his bravado!


	5. Baby, You're a Firework

Baby, You're a Firework

A/AN: Goldenspinner1953 prompted a bonfire and fireworks. I'm going to split the prompt and use the bonfire in a later chapter.

Belle and Everett had driven Ariel's jeep back to the beach house. They'd meandered towards the pier, grabbing an ice cream from one of the random genders scattered along the beach. They held hands as they traipsed along the shoreline. They'd discarded their shoes. The salt water cascaded over their feet, tickling them. Belle gazed up at him, his deep soulful brown eyes full of something unreadable.

"It's such a beautiful night," Belle commented, relishing the sensation of the warm ocean breeze tousling her curls.

"Aye … It certainly is. It's been years since I've walked along the beach," he returned, and she sensed a tinge of melancholy in his voice.

"You mean, you never venture to the beach back home?" she queried disbelievingly, gazing at him quizzically.

"No, not in many years. I used to take Neal there when he was younger, but I have no reason to anymore. What point would there be since I have no one to accompany me?" he disclosed. Belle could feel the weight of his words. She halted, touching his arm lightly.

"I knew you were a bit of a loner, but, are you saying you have no friends at all?" she probed, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds, but she had a feeling he longed to share his heart with her.

"The sole person in my life is my son. He calls every other day, and we usually talk for half an hour. No one wants to befriend their landlord, Belle. And as I've told you, I don't have the most spotless reputation," he revealed, averting his gaze to the vast ocean.

"If I'd known how lonely you were, I would've made more of an effort to befriend you, but you always seemed so distant, nearly untouchable, even. You wear your armor well, but here, you're not that man. You're more relaxed and at ease, and I like this version of you, and I believe it's the genuine you, the part you conceal from everyone because you're afraid of being hurt, " she remarked, glancing at him knowingly.

It astonished Gold how perceptive she was and how easily she was able to read him. "You're right about me, Belle. I have a hard time being vulnerable and allowing others into my personal space. When I was married to Neal's mother, she berated me any chance she was given. After ten years of a hellish marriage, she divorced me, and I became a single father. Neal is all I have," he confided in her, the burden in his heart lifting.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you,but, it doesn't have to be that way anymore, Everett. We can move forward with our lives, together, if you'd like. I know it's what I yearn for," she replied, taking his hand and placing it over her beating heart.

"I'd like that very much, Belle, to be with you, that is," he added, tucking an errant chestnut curl behind her ear.

"Then let's not waste another minute attempting to figure out what this is. Let's be brave and take fate into our own hands," she declared, snaking her arms around his neck. He allowed his hands to graze her hips as he leaned in closer, capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss.

An explosion resounded behind them, causing them to pull away. "Look, Everett!" Belle exclaimed, pointing to the starry sky. He searched the horizon, seeing nothing until another burst of color filled the black vast expanse.

"They're shooting fireworks," he observed as she grabbed him by the hand, leading him closer to the source of the explosion. A small crowd of spectators had gathered close by. They settled down on the docks, and Everett pulled her into his lap as they watched fireworks rocket into the air, crackling and popping as they exploded into showers of spectrum.

Belle reclined back in his arms, sighing contentedly. He wrapped his arms securely around her middle, burying his nose into her silky locks, inhaling her scent deeply. Traces of rose and vanilla filled his nostrils, briefly intoxicating him. He daringly feathered the back of her neck with butterfly kisses, making her shudder.

Belle glanced back at him, her eyes rimmed with desire. "Want to come back to the house with me? I doubt the others will be back for hours," she inquired, her voice heady with urgency.

Gold felt his tongue turn to lead at her suggestion. Her invitation only indicated one thing, and it was something he hadn't done in years, not that he was very skilled at it before. His ex-wife certainly had no problem berating his bedroom performance.

"Um, what did you have in mind?" he inquired, his anxiety heightening at the prospect of sleeping with Belle French. This was all going too fast, and he wasn't ready.

"Well, for starters, I thought we might get in the hot tub and have a little wine. How does that sound to you?" she queried.

Everett exhaled, sighing in relief, utterly thankful he'd been incorrect about her intentions. He definitely longed to explore that side of their relationship, but he didn't want to rush things. He wanted to develop a deeper connection before they made that leap.

"It sounds splendid," he said, his mind conjuring up images of Belle French in her scantily two piece.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" she smirked, standing to her feet. She grabbed his hands, pulling him up. He dusted off his pants, and she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. They walked back towards the house, Gold's heart catching in his throat as he anticipated what was to proceed.

A/AN: The next chapter will be hot tub sexy times. Leave a prompt if you'd like!


	6. Hot in Here

Hot in Here

A/AN: Grace prompted hot tub sexy times. Here you are, dearies! ;)

Everett and Belle had settled on the hot tub at his beach house. Much to his displeasure, Gold had changed back into his swim trunks with the tiny crocodile stitched on the side pocket. He loathed his body, and cringed at the thought of Belle seeing him without his "armor", as she'd put it. She'd gone to change into her swimsuit, and he nervously awaited her arrival. He'd stood by the door nearly ten minutes, flinching whenever he heard a sound.

His heart leaped within his chest when he heard a steady knock at the door. He sucked in a deep breath as he opened it, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. Belle had swept her hair into a high ponytail, a lacy maroon swimsuit cover concealing the floral bikini underneath.

"I brought the wine." Belle smiled coyly, showing him the bottle.

"Um, would you like to come in?" he inquired, opening the door wider, granting her entry.

"Yes, please," she diverted her gaze demurely as she stepped inside.

They proceeded to the kitchen; Belle sat the wine bottle on the counter, scanning the cupboards for a decent sized glass. She procured two small wineglasses, proffering him one. "Do you have a bottle opener? I seemed to have forgotten mine," she laughed nervously.

"Yes, I do," Gold replied, the oxygen thickening in his lungs. He began to panic. Was he going to have a heart attack before he and Belle actually started a relationship?

Belle picked up on his tension. She cupped his cheek in her palm tenderly. "Relax, Everett," she crooned. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her supple hand.

"Um, here's the bottle opener," he supplied, handing her Neal's ring of keys. Belle glanced at the swan shaped bottle opener, curving a smile as she used it to uncork the bottle. She poured them two half glasses of the mauve liquid.

"How about a toast?" she suggested, holding up her glass.

"Of course," he consented, raising his glass.

Belle beamed at him, her cheeks turning rosy. "May the future be filled with everlasting happiness for the both of us," she said, clinking her glass against his. She placed the glass to her mouth, taking a generous sip. Gold did the same, feeling more at ease as the frothy liquid cascaded down his throat.

"Hot tub?" Belle inquired, reaching for his hand.

"Yes," he simply stated, his tongue turning to lead as he felt her take his hand. She switched on the on switch, adjusting their settings to a comfortable temperature. He watched as she opened the cover, his eyes roaming over her svelte curves. He bit back a gasp when she discarded the swimsuit cover. Her bikini was green with a pattern of pink and red roses.

"Won't you join me, Everett? The water feels great!" she grinned, reaching for him as she submerged herself under the tepid water. Gold hesitantly stepped into the hot tub, gradually lowering himself into the water. He sighed contentedly as Belle wrapped him securely in her embrace, bidding him closer. He leaned against the edge, pulling her into his arms. She reclined against him, her damp hair tickling his nose.

"This is nice," she sighed, reaching up to card her fingers through his locks.

"It most certainly is," he whispered, brazenly sliding his hands over her lean stomach. She shuddered at his touch, her belly blazing with heat which she knew had little to do with the water temperature. His fingers drummed over her delicate skin, reveling in the softness of it. His digits absentmindedly toyed with the strings of her bikini bottom. She bit her lip wantonly, imagining his hands sliding beneath the fabric, bringing her untold pleasure.

The wine seemed to have loosened him up. He pushed Belle's hair aside feathering her collarbone with kisses, eliciting a sultry moan from her throat. Suddenly she turned around in his arms, pinning him against the wall. He groaned as she straddled him, searing his lips in a passionate kiss. Gold daringly slipped his tongue inside her mouth which she eagerly welcomed. Her tongue clashed with his as she plundered his mouth. They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't realized the outside light had flicked on.

"Um, Pops, are we interrupting something?" Neal's voice filled his ears. He swiftly unfastened his lips from hers. Belle promptly floated to the other side of the tub, her cheeks blooming with heat.

"I'd say your little setup proved to be a success, babe," Emma smirked knowingly at the disheveled pair.

"Why don't you join us?" Belle suggested, attempting to alleviate the awkward tension.

"Um yeah, sure. I could go for a dip," Neal shrugged, glancing at Emma. "How about you, babe?" he inquired to his wife.

"Absolutely, if Gold, doesn't mind, that is," Emma remarked, a wide grin spreading across her face as she gazed at her father-in-law who was glaring annoyingly at them both.

"I'll go get my suit," Neal replied, sensing his father's wrath about to unleash upon them.

"Me too," Emma winked at the pair, unable to hide her amusement. Gold's fierce demeanor didn't intimidate his daughter-in-law, and she would hold any leverage she had against him over his head. He had a feeling she wouldn't let this encounter go for a long time. Emma and Neal walked back inside the house, granting them a few minutes of privacy.

Gold exhaled sharply, glancing over at Belle. "Sorry about that," he apologized, averting his gaze embarrassingly.

"It's no matter. Are you okay?" Belle inquired, her accent thickening with concern. Gold nodded, taking her hand, brushing a kiss along the underside of her wrist. She snuggled close to him, savoring the companionable silence which had blanketed the atmosphere.

Emma had dressed herself in a red bikini, a towel slung over her shoulder. She awaited her husband who still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Emma called to her husband, knocking impatiently on the door. She heard the toilet flush, pinching her nose in disgust as the bathroom door swung open.

"Is there a dead animal in there?" Emma gagged, pointing an accusatory finger at her husband.

"Sorry, babe, but you know what crab does to me," he apologized, reaching for her.

She held her hand up to halt him. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for being affectionate after smelling roadkill come out of your ass."

Neal chuckled, hooking his arm around her neck to annoy her. "It's not like yours smells any better," he remarked, giving her a noogie. Emma managed to break away from his grasp, squealing as he chased her out the door.

"Stay away!" she cautioned, running for the hot tub.

Gold and Belle glanced at the pair amusingly. Neal tackled his wife, hoisting her over his shoulder while she beat his back with her fists defiantly. He hauled her into the hot tub where he tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay, please, stop! This isn't funny anymore!" Emma gasped for air. Neal willingly let his wife escape. He swung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. She wrinkled her nose funnily as he placed a wet kiss against her cheek.

"So, Belle, how do you like living in Storybrooke? Hella boring place, right?" Neal supplied, attempting to make smalltalk.

Belle shrugged her shoulders habitually. "I'd like to think it has its own quaint charm. I grew up in San Francisco, so the change of pace is nice. Besides, I wouldn't have met your father if I hadn't," she beamed radiantly at Everett, his cheeks flushing at her comment.

"How did you guys meet?" Emma interjected, casting a quizzical glance at Gold.

"Belle and I have spoken in passing," he answered, unable to provide any other details, because truthfully, they hadn't had many encounters since this trip.

"The first time I saw Everett was about a week after I'd moved to Storybrooke. He was having black coffee with two creams as he did every morning at Granny's. He was closed off, untouchable even, but I was determined to know him. For the last five years, I've made every attempt to engage in conversation with him whenever possible. I'm glad we ran into each other on this trip, because he's finally allowed his walls to come down and stopped being so standoffish," she added, resting her head on his shoulder.

Gold's heart swelled with emotion as she spoke. For five long years, Belle French had secretly pined for him as he had for her. If he hadn't been so stubborn then perhaps things would've taken off for them much sooner.

"Well, I truly hope it works out for you two. I just want Pops to be happy, and if you're that person, I'm all for it," Neal stated, smiling approvingly at her.

"Thank you, Neal," Belle returned, feeling grateful the one person who mattered the most to him had accepted her.

The couples lounged in the hot tub awhile longer. Gold was mortified when Neal begun to tell Belle some embarrassing stories from his past, but he supposed it wasn't a lost cause when she'd begged to hear more.

"So, you actually locked him out of the house in only his boxers?" Belle remarked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my friend David Nolan and I tortured dad with our shenanigans any chance we were given," Neal guffawed.

"I haven't forgotten it either. It's exactly why Nolan's rent is a smidge higher than the rest of my tenants," Gold bristled, causing Neal to roll his eyes.

"Oh, lighten up, Pops! It was funny and you know it!" Neal countered.

Belle grinned as she listened to father and son continue to banter about past occurrences. She hoped this lasted forever, and she and Everett could become a real family someday. Her eyes glistened with moisture, realizing family was something she'd never truly had in her life. Storybrooke was her home, but it felt even more so since she'd found Everett.

A/AN: Anyone have a prompt for next chapter? Send it to me! ;)


	7. Sleepover

Sleepover

A/AN: Beastlycheese prompted Belle staying the night with Everett.

It was nearly one in the morning when Belle decided it was time to venture back to her own house; Everett had accompanied her. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," Belle said, glancing at her feet sheepishly. Gold titled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he inquired, glancing deeply into her azure depths.

"Of course! I aim to see you every day from now on, if that's what you wish, of course," Belle stated, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd want more," he stated reassuringly. He caressed her face softly, kissing her reverently. Belle placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as he pulled away. Her cheeks bloomed with heat, the luminescent glow of the porch light illuminating her docile features.

"I guess I should be going inside," she yawned, feeling utterly spent from the events of the day, a day which would forever be sealed in her mind as the turning point in their relationship.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he reassured her, kissing her brow tenderly. She closed her eyes, relishing the contact. She adored receiving forehead kisses from him. They made her feel protected, even cherished. Everett was a closed off individual, and she was slowly but surely tearing down his walls of indifference. He was truly letting her in, and she didn't want to jeopardize their fragile bond.

Belle placed her hand on the knob, turning it. She stiffened, realizing she'd left her key inside when she'd gone back to change into her swimsuit. Ariel and Tink wouldn't have known this, and it appeared they'd already retired for the night.

"It seems I'm locked out," she whimpered, carding her fingers through her hair irritatedly.

"It's no matter. You can stay with me for the night. There's an extra futon. I'll sleep on it, and you can have my bed," Gold offered without hesitation.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose..." Belle added, worrying her lower lip with her pearl ivories.

"The only other alternative you have is sleeping by the door, and I'm certainly not allowing that, so come back with me to the house," he insisted, draping his arm around her shoulders. Belle obediently followed, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she imagined spending the night with him and what it entailed.

They wordlessly walked the short distance back to his rented house. Gold clasped her hand loosely as they sauntered to his room. Neal and Emma had gone to bed an hour ago, but they'd stayed up talking until she begun to yawn contagiously. Everett had made the executive decision to take her home so she could rest.

He flipped on the light switch in his room. "I have some pajamas you can wear. They'll be a bit loose, but they'll keep you warm, at least," he remarked, a nervous lump forming in his throat. He opened the bureau, handing her a pair of light blue cotton pajamas.

"Thank you, Everett. Do you mind if I use your facilities to change?" she stammered nervously, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes, take your time," he insisted.

Gold allowed the anxious knot in his chest to loosen as he heard the door click shut behind her. He hurriedly discarded his swim trunks, donning on a the extra pair of navy silk pajamas he'd packed. The sound of the shower startled, yet comforted him as he fixed a spot for himself on the futon. He picked up the novel he'd been attempting to read at the beach earlier before Belle French had distracted him with her womanly charms – not that he was complaining. He attempted to focus on the text, but his mind kept drifting to the wet, naked woman in his shower. Imagining her with beads of water clinging to her pristine flesh made him half hard.

He clenched his eyes shut, attempting to focus on anything else other than her nude form. He was unaware the door had opened. His pupils blew wide when he caught sight of her wearing the pajama shirt only, the material halting slightly above her knees.

"The pants were too big, and I kept tripping over them," she chuckled, handing him the neatly folded pajama bottoms. "I hope you don't mind me using the shower. I promise I put everything back in its place," she chortled, holding up her hands in reassurance.

His eyes roamed over her from head to toe. Her petite breasts filled out his shirt nicely, and he couldn't keep himself from gawking at them. "Like what you see?" she purred, noting his gaping stare. His cheeks flushed heavily as she sat on the futon beside him.

"Forgive me for staring," he apologized profusely, ripping his gaze away from her shamefully. Belle cupped his cheek gently, forcing him to look at her.

"Everett, I'm glad you fine me attractive. It's immensely important to me that you do," Belle asserted.

"You're utterly gorgeous, Belle, and it baffles me to believe what you find alluring about me," he scoffed. He wasn't lean or built. He was far too thin with various age lines creasing his face.

"And it astonishes me to believe you deem yourself as unwanted. Is this why you haven't tried to cultivate a relationship with someone since your ex-wife? Did she kill all of your self-confidence?" Belle inquired, her voice a gentle caress to his battered soul. She sat down beside him, knotting her fingers through his.

Gold sighed, feeling uncertain about delving into his past, but Belle deserved to know everything if they were ever going to develop a healthy relationship. He needed to overcome his insecurities if this was going to work.

"Neal's mother and I met during college. She was a beautiful woman, way out of my league as you are..." he chuckled dryly.

"Everett..." Belle shifted her gaze at him, letting him know it was absolutely not okay to berate himself.

His heart palpitated at the intensity of her gaze. "Anyway, she and I married shortly after graduation. I'd just been accepted into law school at Harvard, so we decided to move to Boston. She loved the nightlife and had become an alcoholic, though I chose to blatantly ignore her issues. She had a tendency to become violent if I didn't comply to her demands. Keeping the peace was what mattered, and a year into our marriage, she became pregnant. She settled down briefly and stopped drinking, and things went back to normal. After Neal was born, she continued to go to the clubs and bars, leaving me to care for him, go to work, and try and finish school. My patience was thinning, and I finally ended it after coming home from work one night to find her in our bed with another man. I filed for divorce the next day, and demanded she surrender all of her parental rights. She did without hesitation and moved across the country with her new boyfriend. Thankfully, I never saw her again, but it's caused me not to trust anyone ever since. I moved to Storybrooke after I finished school to practice law. I bought a lot of rental properties after gaining monumental success in my career. I raised my son, and I retired early and opened an antiques shop for a little side work. I built my success from the ground up, and I suppose sharing my life with another human being never occurred to me after Milah's betrayal," he spat out her name like a vile curse, unaware angry tears were cascading down his cheeks.

Belle pulled him into her arms, wrapping about him like a vise. "You poor, sweet man. I'm sorry for all of the hardships you've had to endure. No wonder it was difficult for you to open up to anyone," she breathed against his skin, making him shudder as they rocked back and forth on the futon.

He pulled her onto his lap, resting his forehead against hers. "Sweetheart, all I can offer you is a wretched man who's heart is riddled with holes and scars. My reputation isn't pristine, and I've given into my dark nature many times. Life has made me bitter and hard," he spoke, his voice so fragile, she thought he might break.

She swept graying locks from his eyes. "You're a man who was dealt an unfair hand in life, but you're brave, Everett. You raised your son without any help, and he seems to have turned out to be a prominent member of society. A truly vile man couldn't have done that. There's still love in your heart, but you're afraid of being hurt again. Am I right?" she cast him as assessing glance, touching his heart with her palm, warmth radiating through his thin nightshirt from her touch.

"Yes," he uttered softly, amazed she could still see the good in him when all he could glimpse was his shortcomings.

"Then let me love you, Everett. Let me help heal what's broken," she crooned, her alluring accent soothing his scarred heart. They started with slow sipping kisses as he eased her back on the futon, his heart fluttering madly in his chest as she dusted her fingers over his lithe frame. He placed his back against the futon, holding her close as she snuggled against him. He hadn't given her his body, but she surely had his heart. Everett rested easier with Belle in his arms, for she was the angel who'd chased away all of his demons. She wasn't afraid of the darkness within him, and she was showing him he shouldn't be either. She'd accepted every part of him, even the parts which belonged to the darkness.

A/AN: Well, that turned sappy. I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Seashells

Seashells

A/AN: Ghostwriter prompted Belle walking along the beach searching for seashells.

Everett opened his eyes hazily, the first light of dawn reflecting spectrum patterns on the hardwood through the opaque glass. He faintly recounted Belle spending the night. He'd expected to find her cuddled up next to him, but as he scanned the room, he realized she was gone. He sat up, carding his fingers through his messy bedhead. He assumed she'd gone back to her house. He placed his feet onto the floor, spotting his nightshirt neatly folded and laying across the bed. Atop it sat a white piece of paper. He picked it up, quickly reading the contents.

"I got up early and decided to take a stroll along the beach. Hopefully I'll see you later."-Belle

Everett glanced at the digital clock, noting it was half past six. He could have used another three hours of sleep but without the solace of Belle's body heat, he found he was no longer tired. He opted for a quick shower, hoping he might catch her before she returned to her house.

Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and ready for the day. He headed for the beach, searching the shore for any sign of her. His heart fluttered madly within his chest when he spied her several yards away. She was hunched over, picking up something. She wore the same swimsuit from the previous night, and she'd french braided her hair.

"Belle!" He called out to her, hoping to arrest her attention. When she heard his voice, she turned, a smile blooming to her lips.

"Everett!" she waved, bouncing up and down on her heels. He dashed towards her, scooping her into his arms, like a scene from a romantic film. He spun her around; she giggled girlishly as he placed her gently onto the ground.

"Well that was thrilling!" she chortled musically, brushing tousled locks from her eyes.

His hands grazed her hips as he peered dreamily into her eyes. "So, what are you doing out here so early?" he inquired, tilting his head inquisitively.

"I'm gathering seashells. It's something I enjoy whenever I visit the beach. My mother and I used to do it all the time when I lived in California," Belle responded, a faraway look in her eyes. She was in his arms, but her mind was in another place in the distant past.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" he crooned, pulling her further into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, clenching her eyes shut as she recounted that painful day when her mother had died, and she'd been keyed into the system--a twelve year old child who was shuffled around from more than twenty foster homes by the time she was eighteen.

She smiled brokenly, resting her palms on his chest. "Just something from my past which is no longer of importance," she downplayed, evading the painful topic.

"Belle, you can tell me anything," he whispered, taking her hand, kissing the underside of her wrist tenderly. His deep sable eyes were full of so much empathy and kindness, she nearly wept.

"I was merely reminiscing about my mother. We used to collect seashells along the beach near where we lived. I was twelve when she died. They placed me in the foster system. My belongings could fill a small suitcase, and my most treasured possession was a small mason jar of seashells, her favorites. Whenever I venture to the beach, I always try and gather enough to fill a new jar. I do it as memorabilia to honor her memory," she admitted, averting her gaze to the crashing waves.

"She must have loved you immensely," he returned, cupping her face, redirecting her gaze towards him.

"We didn't have much, but love was something we had an abundance of," she replied as he stroked her cheek ardently. She leaned against him, closing her eyes, fixating her mind only on the sound of his beating heart and the rhythmical waves.

Momentarily pulling away, he reached down to retrieve a tiny blue shell with a miniature chip on the edge of it. He pressed it into her palm, kissing her brow affectionately. "Here's a new one for your collection," he rumbled in her ear.

She gazed up at him, shaking her head lightly. "I believe this one deserves a place all of its own. I'm going to put it on my desk by her picture," she grinned sheepishly, holding the shell close to her heart.

"But it's chipped," he countered, glancing at her funnily.

"And that makes it all the more special," she remarked, slipping her hand into his. They traipsed back towards the beach houses, going their separate ways. She brushed a kiss against his cheek, reassuring him that she would see him later. She'd preplanned a day of sailing with Tink and Ariel, and he wasn't about to interfere. He supposed a few more hours of sleep would do him some good before he officially started his day.

Belle sighed in relief once she reached her house, realizing the door was unlocked. She pushed it open to see Ariel and Tink standing in the kitchen with wide grins marring their faces.

"Bowchicawowwow! I see you stayed the night," Tink grinned snidely behind her mug of coffee.

"Only because I was locked out," Belle countered, casting accusing glances at the pair.

"Hey! It was Ariel's idea!" Tink remarked defensively, pointing a manicured nail at the redhead.

Ariel shrugged nonchalantly. "So, how did it go!?" she asked hopefully.

"He was the perfect gentleman. Nothing happened!" Belle snapped in annoyance, making her way to her room.

"Liar!" Ariel called back from the kitchen. Belle chose to ignore her, tucking her prized seashell securely into a small pillbox she'd brought with her. In a few short days they would return to Storybrooke, and Belle prayed things would continue to develop and flourish between them. Going back to barely being acquaintances wasn't an option anymore.

A/AN: Only two more chapters! I could lengthen this story, but I only envisioned it to be ten chapters, so I'm sorry if I didn't make it to your prompt.


	9. Shark Teeth

Shark Teeth

A/AN: Likes_My_Red_Cape prompted Belle gives Gold a shark teeth necklace.

It was the final day of their trip, and Belle longed to gift Everett with something special to remember it by. He'd given her the shell, which had quickly become the favorite of her entire collection. She'd scoured the gift shops, but nothing stuck out to her. They'd barely spent anymore time together since that morning he'd interrupted her seashell gathering. Ariel and Tink had a slew of activities planned for their trip, and she couldn't just abandon them. If it was to be their final vacation, then she wanted to cherish what time they had left. She and Everett would cross paths again, along the streets of Storybrooke, no doubt.

As the sun began to set behind the blue expanse, Belle found herself traipsing along the tide lines, utterly disappointed in herself for not procuring Everett a souvenir. She sighed despondently, biting back a curse as her left foot made contact with something sharp. She glanced down, a triangular object jutting through the sand. She reached down to pick it up, studying it as it lay in her palm. She realized it was a shark tooth, and that's when an idea struck her. She glanced down as she continued walking along the beach, smirking to herself as she gathered more teeth.

After deeming her miniature scavenger hunt a success, she returned to the beach house to complete her project. She held the teeth securely in her hand, hoping Tink was still around – Ariel had gone out to dinner with Eric, leaving them to occupy themselves. She wandered into the living room, noticing her friend was lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Tink. I was wondering if you brought your jewelry making kit with you?" Belle asked hopefully. Tink made jewelry and sold it on Etsy for extra cash. The blonde glanced up from the television, giving her a sideways glance.

"Um, yeah. I usually pack it on most trips. I never know when I'm going to have a bout of inspiration. Why do you ask?" she inquired, granting Belle her full attention.

"Well, I've been longing to buy Everett a souvenir, but I haven't been able to find anything which suited him. That is, until I found some shark teeth on the beach. I was inspired to make him a necklace. Care to help?" she requested, shuffling her feet anxiously.

"Of course. However, I have to ask, what's the significance behind this gift?" she queried as Belle followed her into her bedroom.

Belle blushed as she recalled that snarly grin she'd seen him give tenants who were late on their rent. She found it sexy and alluring, though she was certain the populace wouldn't share her same opinion. "Everett is a bit of a loan shark and the teeth made me think of him," she shrugged, concealing the part about how his toothy snarl made her lady parts quiver.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Tink smiled, procuring the teeth from her. Belle watched in fascination as her friend drilled tiny holes in the teeth with one of her fashioning tools. In a matter of minutes, Tink had strung the teeth onto a secure brown string, tying a knot between each one.

"There you go. Let me know how he likes it," she winked, handing her the necklace.

"Thank you so much!" Belle gushed, giving her friend a quick hug, before dashing off in the direction of Everett's house. She knocked anxiously upon the door, hoping they'd arrived home from their sightseeing cruise. Her heart plummeted in anticipation as the door opened.

"Belle, I wasn't expecting you. Um, dad's in his room if you wanna see him. We just got back," Neal answered.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I'll only be a second, I promise," she swore.

"It's no problem. I can tell he's been dying to see you all day," Neal said, opening the door wider, granting her entry. Belle sidestepped around him, knocking lightly on Everett's door. She bit her lip worriedly, grasping the necklace shyly in her hands as she heard soft footfalls approaching.

Everett opened the door, his cheeks slightly ruddy from the sun. "Belle, what a pleasant surprise!" he chuckled, greeting her with a tight hug.

"Did you have fun on your cruise?" she beamed, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Not really. I got seasick, and my mind kept drifting back to you. I'd rather spent the day with you than on some lousy boat," he scoffed, cupping her cheek ardently.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, but I brought you something which might lift your spirits!" she exclaimed, rocking back and forth on her heels excitedly.

"Oh?" he queried, furrowing a brow, inquisitively.

"I've been rummaging through gift shops all week for the perfect present for you. Sadly, my endeavor was unsuccessful, until I came across an array of shark teeth, scattered along the tide line, earlier. I decided to make you a necklace," she supplied, handing him the finished product.

"Why, thank you, Belle! It's quite charming, and I can't say I have anything like it back home," he chuckled, taking the necklace from her and fastening it around his neck.

"You should wear it under those suits of yours, to remind yourself who's truly in charge," she purred, her warm breath ghosting in his ear, sending heat straight to his groin.

His cheeks radiated with warmth as he pulled her closer. "My suspicions tell me this gift has a distinct meaning behind it," he bubbled in his thick brogue, yearning to be alone with her.

"Sorry, but, you'll have to figure it out on your own, Mr. Gold," she pulled away from him, a wicked gleam in her eye. "When we cross paths in Storybrooke, I just might tell you," she winked, leaving him standing there dazed and confused. His jaw gaped as she walked away, swaying her hips tauntingly. Tomorrow they would both return to their respected positions, and he wondered if things would continue to transpire between them. He'd taken off the mask for Belle French, and as long as she saw fit to love the man behind the monster, he'd never put it back on.

A/AN: One more chapter left! Thank you all for your continued support!


	10. Home

Home

A/AN: Thanks to everyone who tuned in! I plan to add more to this verse eventually. You can still leave a prompt of anything you'd like to see in the near future. Also, check out my friend Alena_Hu! She's fairly new to the Rumbelle fandom and has an amazing fic out called, "The Nature of Darkness". She's a brilliant and poetic writer! Please, go give her some love! She totally deserves it!

Gold, Neal, and Emma had caught a flight early that Saturday morning. They'd flown to New York, and Everett stayed with them overnight, driving back home to Storybrooke the following day. Gold had all but crashed upon arriving home, his eyes leaden with sleep. Belle French weighed heavily upon his mind as he stroked the shark teeth necklace he hadn't bothered to remove. He still wondered of the mysterious reason why she'd chosen the gift for him. He'd donned on his pajamas, falling into bed. He barely registered the alarm ringing the next morning, signaling it was time for him to awaken.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes, reaching over to shut it off. He clamored out of bed, showering and readying himself for the day. His heart beat in anticipation as he trudged toward Granny's. He opened the door, spying her sitting in a corner booth in the back.

Her hair was neatly coiffed, and she was adorned in one of her usual pencil skirts and white collared blouses. The first couple of buttons were undone, granting him a generous view of her plunging neckline. He found it unbelievably hard to concentrate as he approached her table.

"Hey," he said casually, feeling unusually shy, especially after the week they'd just spent together.

"Hey," she beamed, her azure irises sparkling.

"Is this seat taken?" he inquired, gesturing to the one across from her.

"No, actually, I was saving it for you," she stated invitingly as he slipped into the seat adjacent from her.

"One black coffee with two creams, I surmise?" Belle said, gazing at him dreamily.

"No, I was thinking of trying some of the blueberry pancakes. I figured I should branch out, try something new," he chuckled nervously.

"I see...Sometimes it's refreshing to set aside your routine and have a spontaneous adventure," she leaned forward, a mischievous grin tugging at her ruby lips. She noted the shark teeth necklace, slightly concealed behind his silk shirt.

"You still have it on," she observed, reaching out, stroking it fluidly with her fingers.

His Adam's apple bobbed helplessly at her close proximity, her delicate fingertips sliding across his nape, sending heat blazing in his belly. Her touch rendered him breathless, and his soul thirsted for more. She sat back down, leaving him dazed. He barely registered the waitress standing by their table or the order he'd relayed to her.

He suddenly felt hot, perspiration building under his collar. He shrugged his suit jacket off, laying it aside. "Are you a bit humid, Mr. Gold? It's quite sweltering in here if I do say so myself," she remarked teasingly, popping open another of the buttons on her blouse.

He realized she was teasing him, and it was driving him mad with lust and desire. "Why did you give me the necklace?" he huffed, his voice growing primal with need.

Belle tapped her chin contemplatively, her smile small and demure. "You have this growl and sexy snarl that you give tenants late on their rent. It reminded me of a shark, and you're certainly one of the most notorious loan sharks in town."

He felt his arousal building from her confession. Her gift had been more than sentimental, and he could feel the affects of it in his trousers.

"I admire your keen observations, Miss. French. Perhaps you and I could observe more of them, together. How about I pick you up at six?" he smirked, his mouth widening into a playful snarl.

"And what should I wear?" she inquired, feeling a distinct heat pulsating between her legs.

"Whatever you'd like, I only want you to be comfortable," he rumbled in his thick brogue, and Belle had a feeling he had more planned for her than simply a quiet afternoon at his home.

"So, you're about to be off to work, I assume?" Belle inquired, heat rising in her cheeks, thinking it best they change the subject before she dove across the table and gave the unsuspecting occupants of Storybrooke a real show.

"Yes, but I thought I might have lunch around twelve. Care to join me at the shop?" he stated invitingly.

"Yeah. I can pick it up for us. How do you like hamburgers and iced tea?" she queried.

"I'll have whatever you're having. Like I said, I need to branch out and try new things," he winked, clasping her hand from across the table.

"Well, I certainly hope some of those new endeavors will include me," she expressed optimistically.

"My dear, Belle, they most certainly all include you," he returned, squeezing her hand reassuringly. A smile bloomed to her lips as she gazed deeply into the eyes of the man she was surely falling in love with.

A/AN: Short and sweet, but there will be a part two of this series in the coming months! A big thank you to all who gave this fic so much love!


End file.
